The End
by Funshark222
Summary: People never talked about his death, just before it or after. First Fanfiction, 1 shot.


The End.

Most stories start with a beginning of some sort. A new book to open, a new page. It is a wonderful experience. Yet, we find ourselves at the end of one journey. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III lay in his deathbed. His shallow breaths were silent; the only way to know he was breathing was through the jagged rise of his withered chest. His arms and legs, or should I say leg, were wrinkled, his hair a light gray. He was still on the very brink of death. And yet his eyes were alive. They were forest green, the same color even after all these years. They were thoughtful, not sad.

Hiccup had lived a relatively nice life. At least nice in Viking standards. After the battle of the Green Death, Berk had been a booming place. Visitors traveled from far and wide seeking advise on dragon training. He grew in those days. Any ounce of nervousness was swept away. Confidence boomed inside him, and he was happy. He wanted to change. Astrid helped him become a fine warrior, lean and quick on his feet. He had a quick mind and reflexes, out smarting his enemies rather than charging in. And the more they trained, the more their relationship grew. They had two kids. They grew up to both be masterful dragon trainers just like his father. They went off to map the very world, to understand the outside yonder. Hiccup was proud, and he lived in pride as stories of their adventures were told, and their wealth shared from the map-making business. Hiccup fought in battles. The Romans were terrified of dragons, even more hard headed than the Vikings themselves. Many were lost. Hiccup saw death.

And now after living his life, he was here. Toothless came up to him, his round green orbs staring into him.

"Well buddy, looks like this is it." He did not say it in fear, guilt, or sadness. Merely acceptance. Toothless looked at his master.

"You're my reason of being here, a respected man. Toothless, I cannot thank you enough… for everything." He smiled. Toothless gave a mournful wail.

"Don't be sad buddy. I know you're sad to see me go. But, it cannot be avoided." Hiccup sighed deeply. "Maybe I'll see Astrid and Dad up there. Hell, maybe even Mom." Hiccups eyes welded in tears, the salty drops slithered down his face. "I... I... I'm really going to miss you buddy." Toothless jumped up to him and rested his head on Hiccups stomach, he himself, a mighty Nightfury, would have been in tears too. "If only I could fly with you one last time… I'm too old…" Toothless perked up suddenly, his eyes wide. He quickly ran up stairs and retrieved something, then ran back, sat down with a small thud, and looked at his master curiously.

In front of him was the saddle and Hiccups old foot. It was worn and rusted; yet still held the same memories of the day. The leather on the saddle was cracked of age, yet seemed to light up.

"Toothless, I can't!" He looked at his master expectantly, yet almost pleading. He nudged Hiccup softly, pulling the covers off, and handing the foot in his mouth.

The night was silent, the whispers of leaves scattered the ground. An old shrunken man was sitting on the back of a dragon, looking off the cliff.

"You ready? It's been a long time you know." Toothless looked back, his eyes told this story. _I've been waiting for this._ With that, they jumped, man and dragon.

Together they soar. The wind in their faces, circling and diving. Hiccup was laughing; he had almost forgotten this grand thrill of riding! The air they breathed, the sea the felt, it was alive! They soar for hours, the moonlight casting a glow on both. Dawn started to approach, and Hiccup saw the sky light up. The colors, pink blues and whites. Hiccup smiled, it was almost childish. A toothy grin. He remembered the joy of his existence. The joy of flight, of love. And a tear fell from his eye. Hiccups strength started to fail, he could feel it. He slowly bent over and rested his head on toothless, near his ear.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything."

Hiccup died near heaven. And as the rays of lights were breaking the clouds, the Nightfury closed its eyes. It twisted, and enveloped his rider in its wings.

Toothless fell into the ocean, his rider enveloped in his wings.


End file.
